The Forbidden Nights
by Imagination Vs Reality
Summary: D.Malfoy H.Granger fic Please r&r [gd or bad all welcomed][I'm not so gd at writing these] please just read for yourself and review thanz! I hope you enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: As I am sure you would all know by now, Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling so of course I don't own them. I own the plot, and the addional characters... everything is mine except Harry Pottter and associated stuff. Please r&r I think I need the help and also it'll keep this going if I don't get some r&r's then I might just end this one here, thanz and I hope you enjoy._

_Prologue:_

Ginny is Hermione's best friend, in real fact they were each others best friend. After Ginny noticing that Hermione's 'fashion sense' was clearly outdated given by the clothes she had, she thought she'd take the damned girl shopping and have her done a full make-over. After a very much argument chat, Hermione knew she wasn't going to get out of it, when she thought about it; it didn't seem that bad after all. They planned to go into muggle London first and then possibly Diagon Alley, if need be as Mrs. Weasley added.

_Chapter One:_

"Mum!!!! Mum mum mum I love you so much you know that right?!", "Yes Ginny I believe I do… what do you want this time?" "Well mum is it ok if we meet up with a couple of my friends while in London? Please... I love you!?" Mrs. Weasley thought about this and replied, "You take care ok? Yes you may but listen to Hermione she knows about muggles more than you dear ok?" "Yeah yeah you're the best mum we'll be back by dinner time, if not we'll owl you!" Ginny added as Hermione took her hand and waved at Mrs. Weasley, and ran out of the house to Apparate with an Auror since they were still not licensed. Mrs. Weasley was going to say something about the deadline when they disappeared and arrived in a rest room, outside, the subway train could be heard pulling up. "Good we're on time" "We're taking the subway? Argh!" "It's the transportation we're taking from here" Hermione curtly nodded at the Auror and left the rest room with Ginny clinging on for dear life as she was pushed and shoved, then Ginny all of a sudden stopped being pushed about and pushed back… it worked because she caught up with Hermione a lot quicker than she thought she would.

A few hours later. Ginny and Hermione were walking up the road to the café that Ginny had told her friends to meet her and another friend at. They walked through the doors and Ginny took the lead. "Hello we have a reservation for Weasley", the hostess looked up and eyed them suspiciously but scanned her time book and was mildly shocked to see the name there. "Yes I see that, welcome, this way please". Hermione followed Gin and off they went. When Hermione looked ahead and realized where they were headed she let out a groan. "Gin… I'm going to murder you soooooo much verry verrry soon!" Hermione thought she'd whisper for no reason at all her unhappiness. "Herm just calm down they're my friends ok? Well Blaise and Pans, I guess Blaise didn't want to be the Alfa male" ha-ha Ginny thought her joke was funny as they rounded another table and stood in front of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson all sitting at a table. "Hey guys I see you didn't want to be the lone Alfa male Blaise" "Ha-ha Gin, I thought you wouldn't mind too much, do you?" "Nar its kool, isn't it Hermione?" Everyone now noticed Hermione standing behind Ginny. "… Yeah…" "Well then let's sit and eat, I'm starving!" Pansy laughed as what she just previously just said sounded like something Blaise would say. They all started laughing as they got it too, even Draco.

Hermione worked out where she'd be sitting… opposite Malfoy! Pansy saw this expression and looked at Draco and mentioned, "Hermione just sit next to Gin, I'm sure Draco here won't try anything under the table, will you?" Pansy kicked him under the table as this slid off her lips. "OUCH! I mean… NO! EUGH! You people are trying very successfully to steal my appetite" he mumbled something under his breath and Gin said "Good all settled then!" Hermione sat as told and just looked at the patterns on the table.

After an uneventful lunch Draco mentioned going to the restroom, as he moved to get out of the seat. He slipped on the stretched material on the seat and his leg slide up the side of Hermione's. Hermione was caught off guard and yelled "ARRRRR!" and the other people around her could only make out part of what she was saying, "... hex you, you little… Dying… murder... wait to get my hands 'round your throat..." Everyone in the café looked in her direction and all conversation drizzled to a halt. The waiter came flying out as fast as the young guy could and while panting asked, "Is… There… A… Problem… Miss?" When Hermione was about to reply the Waiter's drinks he had on his plate tipped slightly and spilled Lemonade all down Hermione's pale brown top with the ice cubes taking proud of place in her cleavage. "Oh my.. Oh My God!!! I'm sooo sorry let me fix that up… it's not as bad as it looks…please don't tell my boss… please!!." Draco was looking at Hermione but didn't dare move, not wanting more words of threats come his way. 'Why am I getting angry about some muggle trying to dab serviettes on Hermione's chest? He has no such rights! What am I thinking!? Argh! It's probably as close she's come to a guy touching her… the poor thing.' Everyone was stunned into loss of movement. Draco was up first. He didn't know what he was doing but he slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and before she could argue, while smiling at the other occupants of the café, whisked her off the disability toilets. Once in and Draco was against the door he snarled, "Cool down or else we're staying here until you do!" Hermione was still stunned and Draco groaned "OI! Granger!! … Granger? Granger are you alright?" Hermione sat slumped against the corner farthest from Draco and the door and didn't move. Draco left the door and knelt down next to Hermione. "Hermione… are you ok? Look at me please…" Draco didn't think she'd obey but she did, she looked up and said "Leave me alone…" 'Draco didn't know what to do, he was never taught what to do in this type of situation so he just did what came to mind first, hugged her, hugged Granger, Hermione Granger the mud blood' She was stunned for a second time within 10 minutes! "…and what are you hoping to get from .. this? Malfoy?" "I… I… I thought you needed a hug" "Pfft!" "And there was nothing I had in mind… unless you do of course?" And with that last comment, smirked at her. "ARGH! I can't believe males! Their so arrogant! Only ever think about what they DON'T have!" "Hey if you think I'm an eunuch, I'll gladly show you otherwise" Draco said as he pretended to undress. "ARGH! Please! I would like to keep my food in my stomach and not on you!" "Wow I never knew you were that thoughtful of me, I'm touched Herm- Granger" "What did you say? What were you going to refer to me as? Draco Malfoy tell me what you were going to refer to ME! As! You! Little! Stuck! Up! Little! Brat!" Hermione started to yell.. He didn't know what to do 'Damnmit a Malfoy is suppose to always know what to do and have total control of any situation. But I don't know what to do! Hey you got to admit she looks hot when she's angry, Argh what am I thinking? She's a mud blood. But the way her eyes strip you bare of all thought… Damnmit Draco wake up! This is a mud blood we're talking about here, a mud blood!' "What are you scheming up this time Malfoy!?" "Nothing". "Damn liar! I'm going to bash you to a pulp and then slice you up then hex you into oblivion then I'm going to burn your-" Hermione's speech of how Draco would die if she had the choice, was cut short by a pair of pale soft lips that suddenly attached themselves to Hermione's ones. Hermione knew it was Draco Malfoy kissing her, no one else could get in but she kissed back for a reason she didn't know just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two:_

Hermione moved away from Draco, got up and started dusting off her clothes and fixing up her little amount of make-up and reached out for the door knob when two muscular arms pulled her back. They lost their balance and landed in an awkward position, Hermione on top of Draco. "I'm not sure what you're playing at but I'm not one of your sluts that just agree to anything you say because they admire and 'love' you". She rolled the second time from Draco, "Good, I get sick of them, their like toy dolls just life size and are MY dolls, ha-ha" Draco leant in to get another kiss when Hermione squirmed and left his arms holding nothing. "Hey that was mean" "You're playing at something and I won't be apart of it Draco Malfoy! We're going to go back to our waiting friends and NOTH-" Draco caught her off guard and caught her lips. "You… We… Can't… Be… Doing… This… It… It's…ARGH!" she fell slumped in his arms and he thought she'd given in when he looked at her from her neck, she'd fainted.

Draco carried Hermione out of the restroom to find hardly anyone in sight. 'That's strange… maybe their outside or something'. He moved around the side of the walls and noticed only a few waiters were there. "Hey waiter, do you know where my friends went?" they all looked at him and nodded behind Draco "huh?" He turned and true enough Ginny, Pansy and Blaise were standing there looking at Hermione's slump body in his arms. "Umm man what did you say to her!", Blaise was looking at Hermione. "Nothing she just… just fainted" "Really now?" 'Ginny knew Hermione didn't faint unless she had a really big shock and even then sometimes she wouldn't'. "Are you right to carry her? We can head back into town and when she wakes we'll go shopping!" "ARGH! Is there anything else you think about?" Draco was tipped off his rocker with this entire girl shopping thing, he just didn't get it. As everyone was talking Hermione woke briefly, not knowing what was going on and snuggled into Draco more and fell back to sleep "SEE! I told you! What did you do to her! I saw that!" This time Ginny had, had enough she was tapping Hermione as lightly as she could but her anger got worst "Oh bloody hell woman wake up! DRACO Malfoy is holding you!" At the sound of the name she wiggled her nose and opened one eye, she saw Ginny peering over her and felt arms around her, she was in someone's arms, when she opened the other eye she saw him. Saw Malfoy and nearly hit the roof! "ARGGGGH!!!!!!" "Yes I knew that'd work" Ginny and Blaise exchanged a hi-five and Pansy joined in. "What in Merlins name were you doing holding me!!!! And what happened to me!!! Argh I feel like crap! What did you do Malfoy!!" "Herm Herm Herm calm down all's good come on we're off to go shopping remember? You do remember don't cha? Good good". After Hermione said quiet nicely "Yes I remember, thank you! Now Ginny let's go!"

Blaise decided to stick with the group as did Pansy and Draco. First was a lingerie shop, Ginny smirked as did the two other girls as they headed for the door, the guys stood on the pavement looking lost, shifting from one foot to the other. "Well since you look like lost puppy dogs, there's seats inside you know" and with that they all piled through the door. As the boys went to sit down and Pansy ran the bell the lady came out, 'Ahh it's been a while since I've had males in here" "Ha-ha no they're just waiting for us, sorry to disappoint" Ginny had to strain herself from bursting out laughing as she replied. The lady referred herself as Madam Choventate. She was sizing Blaise and Draco up in her mind, hoping they'll change their minds. After eyeing the two boys she lead the three girls behind the curtain that hid them from people at the counter. Gin found the matching G-string and bras hanging to the left side of them, she went over and started picking out different matches. Pansy meanwhile was in deep conversation describing some sort of lingerie items, for her, Gin and Hermione while Herm was still standing in the doorway, not listening deep in her own thoughts. '… What am I doing here? This isn't my idea of shopping….What would mum say if she found me here!? What would Mrs. Weasley say if she found us here!? Oh gawd!' "Hermy!" "Hermione are you ok? You're looking a bit pale, you ok?" "Huh?... Yeah I'm ok… So what are you gonna get? Are we going now?" "No where near! Sweetie" Pansy had moved over to Hermione and was pulling her over to a changing cubical. "I… I never picked anything out… but…" "Don't worry we did it for you! Now off you go try them on then show us ok!? Good, all good then" Hermione walked into the change room, and what was hanging on the wall opposite her, shocked her to the bone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note must do's rhi advise:: Shorter Paragraphs, speakings under each other… under each line…**

_Prolong: After closing the curtain Hermione turned and what she saw, shocked her to the bone._

_Chapter Three:_

Hanging on the opposite wall, a few feet from where she stood, was a beautiful dark emerald corset with black leather crosses lining the edges with a black leather bow tied to the v shape part of the garment, which also lined under the breast cups for a perfect fit to Hermione's curves. It wasn't too tight nor too loose, just a precise fit. Attached to the bottom of the corset was a flowing same dark green silk skirt which had a black fluff/feather material lining the edges of the skirt as it trailed behind Hermione as she pranced around the changing room… With the dress came a silver necklace with 'X' pendants trailing down her chest and stopped 5cm short of the corset, in addition included was a silver ring with an emerald stone which matched the outfit well. There was an armlet, of a snake clinging around Hermione's upper arm. For shoes, the girls had picked out black boots which had heels and were polished to shine, which also had crosses along the edges in a dark green matching colour, as the rest of the dress. The back of the corset was held on by black leather criss cross 'X' straps across the middle back part of the dress. While there was a slit up the skirt on the right side, up to the thigh. As Hermione was preparing to walk out and show the girls she took one last look around the walls, as they were all mirrors, and looked herself over again, she sighed and stepped out.

She was shocked to see that while she was changing, Blaise and Malfoy had got seats and everyone was sitting in a semi circle around an area just in front of her.

"I thought the boys were staying on THAT side of the curtain" Hermione thought it her duty to point very clearly to the curtain which separated the counter and the 'backroom'. Ginny just sat in the middle of the semi circle, in front of Hermione giggling as did Pansy after Gin nudged Pansy in the ribs and looked at Malfoy.

"What's so funny! Are you laughing at me or the dress? ...or both?"

"Neither! Look everyone! Look at Draco!!!!"

"What!? …Oh my gawd Ginny you're right …what's he drooling over? Can't be me or the dress"

Hermione looked behind her but saw nothing but the change room she was previously in.

Pansy realized Ginny was right so she yelled it too.

"Oh My Gawd!!!! Malfoy's drooling over Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!"

Malfoy realized everyone staring at him, he slowly looked around at Blaise

"You're on your own buddy, you were the one caught drooling over Hermione"

"I was not! Like I'd drool over a Mud- Granger!"

"Well then what were you drooling over puppy boy?"

"Pansy! I'm not a dog! And I wasn't drooling, if I was there's nothing in this shop to drool over!"

Ginny was fired up and was going to get Malfoy to admit it, even if it took all day.

"You were caught red handed staring at Hermione and drooling for goodness sake!"

"Yeah and we saw you Draco you can't say all three of us have eye problems… at the exact same time Malfoy!"

Ginny was getting angrier and angrier now as was Pansy.

"Well if you must know I think that dress is pretty, but I wasn't drooling over the thing in it!"

Ginny and Pansy raised their eye brows at the blonde boy who was obviously in denial

"Gin, the poor thing is in denial, poor little confused boy… it's ok… your secret's safe with us right guys?"

"Pansy what in Merlin's name are you talking about! I'm not in denial! About anything!"

Hermione had been standing there watching everyone argue about Malfoy drooling over her as the words unfolded from everyone's mouth.

"I think I'll just go and get changed…"

"No! No! No! Herm Madame Choventate has to make sure it's a perfect fit!"

"Fine Ginny, I just want to get out of this…"

Hermione of course was lying she loved the dress, how it felt and how it swayed with her as she moved. Everything about it but she glared at Malfoy as Ginny lead her to yet another room this one was behind a black door with a dark red line around the edges of the door, Hermione was secretly happy to see an actual door where nosy people couldn't see past.

They walked through the door and were lost in there for about half an hour, when they reappear Hermione was back in her usual day clothes and Ginny walked over to Blaise and started whispering about something as she was explaining it to him, Blaise was nodding and smiling a lot. Hermione started to get edgy, as she was standing alone, very much alone in the middle of the room and the only chair vacant was one that was positioned next to Malfoy. As Pansy had moved and disappeared with Madame Choventate to yet another room behind another set of curtain drapes. Draco was smirking as he noticed that Hermione was left alone in the room and there was only one chair left, next to his own.

" I never knew, Granger that you preferred to stand then sit"

As Malfoy stated this he patted the sit beside him.

'What in Merlin's name is he up too? Think… Hermione think… I know he's trying to be nice to throw down my walls… not going to happen… I don't know what he's up too… It's not that… I do want to sit… Argh!'

"Ha Ha Ha not!"

She walked over and sat down and stared at the wall opposite them... once again it was a mirror wall, so it probably wasn't a good choice but she didn't care.

"…But Gin they'll kill each other before dinner's over!!!"

"Shhhhh!!! Shut up you git!"

"Who'll kill who before dinner's over?"

Hermione and Malfoy both questioned at the same time, they gave each other death stares.

"… ummm no one… you know Blaise he's a total git, he's bound to throw a knife or something and stab someone with it… hehe!"

Ginny punched blaise in the arm, rather hard.

"Ouch!!!"

Ginny violently whispered to blaise who was now rubbing his arm looking at the ground, the tiled floor.

"You deserved it! You idiot! You nearly blew it!"

"Yeah yeah I know ok?... it's good but if this all comes down… It's your head on the platter not mine!"

"Yeah I know… I'm willing to prepare for that if it means he-"

As she said 'he' she nodded towards Malfoy.

"- stops with the denial thing! I mean come on! We were all witness to it!"

"Yeah but you know him, he's Malfoy and she's Granger! ... Be prepared for it might take a while… a long while… but I will help as much as I can, when are you going to owl your mum?"

"Could I use your owl? I don't bring mine everywhere I go…"

"Haha funny yeah sure, when we leaving here?"

"Good question, I think Pansy went off with Madame Choventate in through there"

She pointed to the curtain drapes that were next to the door in which herself and Hermione had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

As they were leaving the shop they all waved farewell to Madame Cho, short for Choventate and promised to return again.

"Now that was fun! I brought heaps of lingerie and can u believe it!? They even have socks! I'll show you girls when we get back but there's some with cute little monkeys! Their to die for!!!"

"Anyhow ladies, where are we off to now?"

Blaise could be a gentleman when he wanted to be, surprisingly.

"Umm… Good question Pansy? Hermione? Anything you guys need to do before we head to Blaise's?"

"I don't, I'm good thanks"

"Um... yeah I'm good, shouldn't we be heading home Gin? It's getting late"

"Oh, oops my bad I forgot to tell you we're having dinner at Blaise's, you don't mind, do you Herm?"

"Um no, but we never told your mum, she'll freak if I don't have you home on time"

"Oh how cute Granger's trying to be the caring considerate 'adult' in the group"

"Oh shove off Malfoy, At least Ginny has parents that care!"

"My parents care, they just know teenagers shouldn't have a time limit if they do they usually disobey it anyway... And you know nothing about my parents so don't you even start about them! You know nothing about me either MUD- Granger!"

"You dare call me that name and I swear I'll strangle you 'till you're blue in the face!"

"In my opinion I thought I was doing good all day, I never finished the word once! But if you really want to tempt me then go ahead"

"Argh! Why do you always have to be a little smart arse!'

"Well personally I didn't think my arse was smart, as my brain is in my head and not my arse…."

"Ha ha ha that's so funny I have seemed to have forgotten to LAUGH!"

"That's ok, I forgive you, I always knew I was one hell of a comedian"

Hermione had, had even of Malfoy's taunts and she lunged for his throat with her hands out front, Malfoy was caught off guard smirking to himself, before anyone realized what was happening. Hermione had Malfoy on the ground with her hands firmly around his throat and he was mouthing silent words to no one in particular.

"Oh gawd I never thought Herm was one to use violence!"

Pansy yelled as Gin, herself and Blaise ran to where the two lay on the ground rolling around, Hermione trying to successfully strangle the Malfoy who was trying to release himself from her grasp without any success. Blaise got hold of Hermione around the waist while Ginny and Pansy peeled her fingers off of Draco's throat.

"LET ME KILL THE BLOODY FERRET!!!! LET ME KILL HIM!!!!!!"

"…No Hermione no…"

"Blaise shut up and LET GO OF ME!!!!!!"

"I will not do either"

"Hermione, calm down! Gosh I've never seen you like this!!!"

Ginny was getting worried, 'what was Hermione changing into?'

"Well if Ferret Head over there never started then you wouldn't of!"

"Ginny is right, you got to calm down! It's only Malfoy; don't let him get to you! I bet he was only joking around, you usually take it so well, and I used to admire you for it"

"Pansy, Ginny, Blaise please let me go! I'm fine!"

"Yeah let her go if she has another pass at me she'll get what's coming"

Draco had walked back up the pathway as he had been watching her from a small distance away thinking distance was safe and dusted off the 'dirt', it was a bitumen street.

"Is that right Mr. Malfoy!?... Woman basher!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!?! THIS woman is insane!!!!!!"

Blaise still had his arms wrapped securely around Hermione's waist, not wanting his best friend strangled nor wanting Hermione to do something she may regret.

"…ok blaise PLEASE let go of me… I'm fine ok!?"

Gin nodded at Blaise and he let go of her.

She casually walked over to Draco who had his wand out ready. Ginny, Pansy and Blaise were ready to run after her again in case of another 'incident'.

"Yeah let's do this the fair way or have you come to beg forgiveness, bowing and kissing my feet?"

She kept advancing, Draco was getting nervous. He didn't understand what she was doing.

'What is she doing! She's coming towards me, I have my wand out and she's still advancing! Has she gone nuts!? She doesn't even have her wand out, her hands aren't anywhere near it! Her eyes, she's not even here, she looks so mad, what is she going to do if she gets a hold of me? Oh no! She's only 5 feet away! What am I going to do!? I don't want to hurt her but what choice is she leaving me!? Gawd she looks pale, she looks like she'll…'

At that moment when Hermione was only 3 feet away she slowed to a stop, she swayed and everyone was watching her then without warning her legs gave out and she slowly fell to the ground, it happened so slowly it scared them all.

"…HERMIONE!!!!"

Ginny was screaming as she saw her best friend falling to the ground, Ginny had never known Hermione to faint, if that's what was happening.

Draco caught her head inches from the ground, she may have attempted to kill him just a few minutes ago but that didn't mean she had to die.

Draco kneeled on the ground with Hermione's head in his lap with his hands supporting it incase she moved. Ginny and Pansy were sitting on the ground on either side of her limp body and Blaise stood over her, looking at her pale face. Subconsciously Draco had started playing with one of Hermione's strands of hair that had fallen beside her left ear.

"What should we do!?"

Ginny was scared for her friend's health.

Draco felt her throat for a pulse, it was there, faintly.

"She's got a pulse"

'Wow she's so soft and smooth… and warm… STOP! What am I thinking!? It's Granger for goodness sake! …she did look hot when she was angry at me, especially when she was trying to strangle me, Gawd she looked hot then…. ARGH! What am I thinking!!!!?'

"Draco… Are you ok?"

Ginny started thinking everyone might of drank something.

"…Yeah of course I am why?"

"Because you looked kind of pale and distant"

"We don't want you fainting too"

Blaise was smiling as he thought it'd be funny to see Draco faint.

"HA HA HA funny guys really I'm pissing myself you're so funny, anyway guys don't faint, they pass out! HA HA HA Now that was funny"

"Hello unless you guys are blind we have a problem here… on the ground... a limp body!"

After a few minutes of quick talking, when they decided what to do, Draco lifted Hermione's body in his arms and everyone Apparated.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback: _

_After a few minutes of quick talking, when they decided what to do, Draco lifted Hermione's body in his arms and everyone Apparated._

They arrived at the Zabini Mansion at 5; dinner would be at 7:30pm. Enough time to try and wake Hermione and get Blaise's slave, Mastro to check her over.

They walked up the front stairs Blaise in front with Pansy beside him while Ginny was trailing behind them and Draco holding Hermione's body close to his and trailing even further behind the pack, he couldn't help but stare at Hermione and remember how she looked in that green dress.

'She's so beautiful, I don't want to ever let go, she's so warm… so vulnerable… oh my gawd I think she's stirring…'

Hermione shifted her position and snuggled closer into Draco's firm masculine torso a smile appeared over her face as she went limp again in his arms.

'What was that..? She smiled! She really must be on another planet… she moved in closer to me…maybe, just maybe… she likes me? ... Nar impossible! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! I don't like HER! She's Granger and I'm a Malfoy… I can't like her… it's forbidden…'

Draco sighed as he knew he'd have to let her go soon as they were walking up the second set of stairs, to the 3rd floor where Pansy was staying and he guessed… and secretly hoped Hermione and Ginny would be staying also.

"Where are we putting Granger?"

Everyone had started walking towards Pansy's room.

'What's going on? Have they already forgotten about Hermione!? Already!?'

"We're putting her next door to your room"

Ginny sounded confident, too confident.

'What are they up too? Putting her next to my room… hang on that room has a door to mine!'

"That room has a door to my room! Are you crazy!? She might wake up and strangle me as I sleep!"

"We hear you're a light sleeper so I don't think that'd happen"

'Ginny and Pansy must have been told by Blaise, damn idiot'

"Blaise you know too much about me, seriously dude"

"Best buds always do"

"Stop grinning you! What are you guys up too!?"

"Nothing!"

All three teenagers agreed in unison.

'I swear they're up to something… but what?'

"Has Hermione woken up yet?"

"Of course not, do you think I'd still be carrying her if she woke up? Let alone be alive!?"

"Good point Draco"

"Well Weaselette, it's called pointing out the obvious"

"HA! And since I call you by your first name shouldn't you do the same?"

"No, I never asked you to call me by that"

"Argh! And I wonder why we stopped Hermione from trying to strangle you!"

"Because you love me and because who'll be the Slytherin **God!?** If I died!?"

"I'm sure Blaise will do a good enough at it"

At the comment Blaise turned to look at Ginny, Ginny winked at him and he chuckled.

"Red head! How dare you say Blaise could take my place! No one can!"

"So what… when you die there'll never be another Slytherin **God!?** Oh dear, hope the younger Slytherins don't mind"

'ARGH! Why couldn't Hermione attempt to kill her and not me!?'

The conversation went on in that manner until they were near the guest rooms on the 3rd floor, which was The Guest floor since all the rooms were made specially for guests.

Pansy's guest room was opposite Draco's and the guest room that Hermione was to stay in was on the left hand side of his room, the last one on the right hand side of the passage way, before the high window that took the full space where a wall would go.

The room's theme was a dark red, reddish purple colour with a bit of black in some places. Draco laid Hermione down on the bed as softly as he could and left via the door to his room, he hadn't spoken for a while the others were worrying if something was up and they didn't know if something was, because if something was then it could wreak their master plan and they really didn't want anything interfering. The other three stayed in the room for a while longer, and then left also.

Hermione slept through dinner and stirred as she slowly opened her eyes she saw someone sitting in an arm chair that was in the corner, she didn't know who they were, or where she was. Panicked thoughts started running through her mind and screaming in her head to scream for help or run to an exit but there were too much thoughts going on to think clearly. She laid there quietly as her eyes adjusted to the light given off from the moon outside her window, when they adjusted, she could of screamed as her eyes bulged out of her head, it was-

From the creator, author, the writer : Sorry guys I had to put in a cliff hanger, who do you think it is?


	6. Chapter 6

-Flashback**-**

_She laid there quietly as her eyes adjusted to the light given off from the moon outside her window, when they adjusted, she could have screamed as her eyes bulged out of her head, it was-_

-End of flashback-

"…Malfoy…?"

The form in the arm chair stiffened.

"…Is that you? ... You're starting to scare me… Draco?"

"Ahh sleeping beauty has awoken"

"What? ... How long have I been out?"

"Well we got back here about five-ish… and dinner was at-"

"-I missed dinner!?"

"As I was saying, dinner was at 7:30 and now it's about ten-ish, so you've been out for 5-6 hours, yes you missed dinner but if you want I can get a servant to prepare something for you, Granger"

"Oh, right… yes I do feel a little bit famished, please?"

"Why don't we walk down to the kitchens? You need to walk a bit, you've been carried and laying down for hours"

"Carried? Who carried me? Why was I carried?"

"Hey it's twenty questions!"

"Answer my questions Malfoy"

"Well if you say please AND call me Draco, I'll consider it…"

"Fine! Draco PLEASE answer my questions"

"Ok… I carried you, and you were carried because you fainted"

"…Did I talk in my sleep…?"

"Why?"

"Oh my gawd I did! What did I say? What ever it was it isn't true… hello I was asleep!"

" Haha no you didn't say anything Granger.. though you did smile as you rolled into me more"

"…What!? ... Stop smirking!"

"I was carrying you and you rolled further into me and smiled"

"I never!'

"You did too! I saw it!"

"Did anyone else see it..?"

"…No why scared they'd think the little librarian liked me?"

"Argh! Please! That's disturbing!"

"That hurt me feelings Granger!"

"…You have feelings now? ... Wow!"

"If you keep this up you'll starve! You don't know your way around here missy!"

"Ok, fine sorry"

"That's better, now get changed"

"What… I am dressed"

Hermione looked under the thick heavy covers and she was wearing her silk nightie that came up to her thighs.

"…When did I change…?"

".. You're not thinking I changed you, do you? No way in hell! Gawd I'd get scarred!!!"

"…Then who did"

".. Who got scarred? I don't know I haven't been to St Mungo's in a while…"

"Gawd you're so rude!"

"Well looks who's talking!"

"Who and when did I get changed!"

"Honestly I don't know…"

"Then how did you know I'd have to get changed to go to the kitchens…hey?"

"Good point you got me there…"

"OH MY GAWD!!! Tell me you didn't change me!!!!!!!"

"I didn't change you"

"You liar"

"I just said what you told me to say"

"If I told you to jump off a cliff would you?"

"…not intentionally no"

"Exactly, so why did you change me?"

"I didn't! I told you that anyway today you had on a long sleeve shirt ad I can see your arms so obviously you have changed something"

"…yeah… hang on stop looking at me!"

"Argh girls!"

"Can we just go eat please?"

"Sure"

Hermione stepped out of the bed and Draco's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

'She's wearing a nightie thingy…oh my gawd'

"What are you staring at? And where are my clothes?"

"I wasn't staring at anything! And your clothes are over here"

Hermione's clothes were in a neat pile on the coffee table next to Draco's chair, he smirk thinking about something.

"Why are you smirking?"

'Damn she knows everything I bet I couldn't scratch my nose without her knowing'

"I am a Malfoy, I always smirk"

"You weren't before"

"Well I never said I did all the time, I'd get exhausted. Now hurry up"

Hermione had put on a jacket that was loose and baggy and was dyed black with a white feather on the back; it came to her waist and ended in frayed material.

Draco lead her to the elevator at the other end of the corridor, they went down to level 2, underground. They started walking directly, from the elevator and in another passageway off to the right they saw something that shocked them both.


End file.
